


Jedes Ende hat einen Anfang

by Karlchen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallo ihr Lieben, ich habe mal mein eigenes alternatives Ende geschrieben <br/>Die anderen beiden Enden habe ich natürlich gespielt <br/>Aber ich bleibe dabei Chloe zu retten :) <br/>Viel Spaß</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jedes Ende hat einen Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, ich habe mal mein eigenes alternatives Ende geschrieben   
> Die anderen beiden Enden habe ich natürlich gespielt   
> Aber ich bleibe dabei Chloe zu retten :)   
> Viel Spaß

„MAX! Tu das nicht!“ ich hörte den Schrei von Chloe und ließ das zerrissene Bild fliegen.   
Ich habe den Schmetterling zerrissen der alles hätte ändern können. Aber zu welchem Preis? Ich hätte meine beste Freundin verloren. Die Person die ich so lange vermisst habe, die ich lieben gelernt habe.   
„Scheiße! Weißt du was du getan hast?“ Chloe musste mich anschreien damit ich sie verstand. Vor uns, oder eher hinter uns, befand sich eine riesige Wasserhose welche geradewegs auf Arcadia Bay zu sauste. Der Donner war lauter als jemals einen den ich gehört hatte.   
Mir liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter als ich mich zu meiner besten Freundin umdrehte.  
„Verstehst du es nicht Chloe? Ich KANN dich nicht sterben lassen..-“ ich schluchzte und die Blauhaarige vor mir unterbrach mich.   
„Aber ALLE anderen? Du hättest nur mich töten müssen! NUR MICH! UND JETZT? MAX! Du tötest alle unsere Freunde! Bekannten..... Familien!“ Chloe war verzweifelt... das hörte ich ihr an.   
„Du bist SO egoistisch!“ das war zu viel von meiner besten Freundin. Der Druck in mir wuchs ins unermessliche.   
„Chloe!“ ich musste aufhören und neu ansetzen. Eine neue Welle der Tränen übermannte mich.   
„... Chloe...“ ich sank auf den Boden. Meine Beine konnten meinem Gewicht nicht mehr standhalten. Mir war schwindelig... und schlecht.   
„.. GLAUBST DU ICH MACHE DEN SCHEIß WEGEN MIR? GLAUBST DU DAS?“ glaubte sie das. Glaubte ich das?  
Chloe kam ein Stück näher und sank ebenfalls auf die Knie.   
Sie nahm mein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und zwang mich somit sie anzuschauen.   
„Ich …. „ ich schluchzte schon wieder. Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht unterdrücken. „Chloe verdammt! Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann es nicht verantworten dich sterben zu lassen. Zu oft musste ich miterleben wie du gestorben bist....“ ich machte eine Pause. Hinter uns hörte ich Häuser zerbrechen. Die Windhose musste das Ufer erreicht haben. Ich schaute an den Strand und sah wie Holzlatten und Dächer durch die Luft gewirbelt worden.   
„Ich konnte die Zeit immer wieder zurück drehen. Und jetzt habe ich dich hier! Was ist eine Welt in der du nicht leben darfst? In welcher ich auf mich alleine gestellt wäre?!“ ich konnte einen aufkommenden Heulkrampf nicht unterdrücken und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich konnte nichts mehr sagen. Zu oft musste ich schluchzen und Luft holen. Ich realisierte, was ich getan hatte.   
Langsam....  
Ich zweifelte aber keinesfalls an meiner Entscheidung.   
Ich merkte wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlangen und Chloe ihren Kopf in meine Halsbeuge legte. Wie ihr Atem meinen Hals streifte.   
Ich drückte mich enger an sie und versuchte etwas runter zu kommen.   
Der Sturm hinter uns ebbte ab. Der Wind wurde weniger und es hörte langsam auf zu regnen.   
Eine Weile saßen wir einfach da und hatten uns gegenseitig.   
Weinten verzweifelt und schauten uns dann aus vertränten, geschwollenen Augen an.   
„Bitte Chloe! … Ich- Hm..“ ich konnte meinen Satz nicht zu ende sprechen.   
Chloe hatte ihre Lippen auf meine gelegt und verbot mir somit weiter zu reden. Ich seufzte wohlig. Sehr unpassend in einer Situation wie dieser. Aber das war das, was ich mir die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte. Das was zählte.   
Ich schloss meine Augen und entspannte. Presste meine Lippen leicht gegen ihre. Ich genoss diesen Moment so sehr.. Und dennoch … wieder rollten Tränen. Aber diese waren anders. Sie entstanden nicht nur durch Trauer. Sondern es waren Tränen gepaart aus Trauer und Freude, .. Erleichterung.   
Langsam löste ich mich von meiner besten Freundin und schaute sie etwas unsicher an. Ließ meinen Blick gen Boden schweifen und schaute sie danach wieder an. Sie war so hübsch. Ihre blauen Haare passten perfekt zu ihren blauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht war makellos. Ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich kurz davor war in meinen Gedanken zu verschwinden und wurde leicht rot.   
„Was...“ fragte ich leise. Noch immer gebannt von dem Zauber welcher uns umgab.   
„Shht Max..“ Chloe legte mir ihren Finger auf meine Lippen und schaute zum Himmel. Er wurde wieder hell. Vereinzelt stahlen sich ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die dunkle Wolkendecke und schoben sie immer weiter weg. So schnell wie ein Sturm da ist, kann er auch wieder gehen.   
Ich schaute zurück auf das Wasser.. kleine Wellen schlugen noch. Aber das sah eher nach einem lauen Lüftchen aus.   
Mit einem Ruck wurde ich plötzlich hochgehoben und verlor fast wieder mein Gleichgewicht wenn ich nicht die beiden Arme meiner Gegenüber an meiner Taille hätte die mich hielten.   
Ich war hilflos. Wusste nicht was ich tun oder sagen sollte.   
Chloe wusste es, sie zog mich langsam Richtung Auto und bugsierte mich auf die Beifahrerseite. Stahl sich noch einen kleinen Kuss ehe sie meinen Gurt einrasten lies und dann auf ihre Seite ging und sich hinein setzte. Ich lächelte leicht und lehnte mich zurück.   
Wir fuhren hinunter in die Stadt. Ich schaute mich um. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche.   
„Chloe.... die ganzen Menschen“ Chloe antwortete mir nicht. Sie kämpfte mit aufkommender Übelkeit. An jeder Ecke lagen tote Menschen. Unter Trümmern vergraben oder gar auf noch stehenden Hausdächern.   
Chloe fuhr langsamer und ließ einen unsicheren Blick zu mir gleiten.   
„Das Diner ist fast komplett zerstört“ Chloe ließ den Wagen vor dem Two Whales Diner stehen und stieg aus dem Wagen. Ich folgte ihr. Die Tür stand noch. Es war alles voller Trümmer.   
„Hilf mir mal Max!“ Chloe stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Sie schien nicht auf zu gehen. Ich lief zu der Blauhaarigen hin und stemmte mich mit gegen die Tür.   
„Auf 3! 1.....2.....“ wir nahmen Anlauf und auf 3 sprangen wir zusammen gegen die Tür die mit einem Scheppern aufsprang. Hinter ihr hatten sich Holzteile verkeilt die beim aufmachen gebrochen waren. Ich nahm Chloes Hand und drückte diese sanft. Ich wollte für sie da sein. Das Diner war Chaos pur. Direkt am Fenster lagen Frank und sein Hund Pompidou, tot..   
Ich sah mich um. Ließ Chloes Hand los und ging in den Rest des Diners hinein. Ich hörte ein leises Keuchen was mich aufmerksam werden ließ.   
Sofort hastete ich hinter den Tresen. Dort saßen sie. Joyce, David und Warren. „CHLOE! Komm hier her“ ich beugte mich runter zu den dreien. Sie lebten!  
„Joyce! David!“ Chloe war sichtlich erleichtert und zerrte an ihrer Mutter um sie aus dem Diner heraus zu holen.   
Warren war es der gekeucht hatte. Ich half ihm auf die Beine und schaffte auch ihn nach draussen.   
Ich umarmte ihn kurz und ging dann wieder hinein um David aus den Trümmern zu holen.   
Draußen legte ich ihn neben Joyce ab. Die beiden waren bewusstlos. Chloe schüttelte an ihrer Mutter und hob sie leicht an.  
„Wach auf! Wach doch auf!“ sagte sie leise verzweifelt und fing wieder an zu weinen. Ich hörte Sirenen von weiter weg.   
„Chloe ich bin gleich wieder da!“ und schon machte ich mich ein Stück die Straße entlang woher ich die näher kommenden Sirenen vernahm.   
Ich konnte etwas erkennen. Krankenwagen. Es waren einige! SUPER! Ich hob meine Arme nach oben und winkte bis einer neben mir stehen blieb.   
„3 Menschen, lebend. 2 Bewusstlos. Wo das Two Whales Diner war!“ ich lief vor, am Straßenrand damit der Wagen weiter fahren konnte. So schnell ich konnte lief ich zu Chloe zurück. Aber der Krankenwagen war vor mir da und die Angestellten legten Joyce auf eine Liege. Chloe hielt ihre Hand. Wurde aber von dem Rettungspersonal beiseite geschoben.   
„Hören Sie, sie müssen hier jetzt weg. Sind sie okay? Sonst kommen Sie ins Krankenhaus. Nur dieser Teil der Insel wurde zerstört. Aber wir haben hier jetzt noch genug zu tun“   
Chloe ließ von ihrer Mutter ab und ging einen Schritt zurück.   
„Sie wird doch wieder oder? ...“ der Rettungshelfer nickte nur. Und schob Joyce dann mit einem Kollegen in den Wagen hinein.   
Ich trat hinter Chloe und umarmte sie sanft von hinten. Ich merkte wie sie sich gegen mich lehnte.   
„Sie lebt... Sie leben beide!“ deutliche Erleichterung war von der Blauhaarigen zu vernehmen.  
„Lass uns gucken ob euer Haus heile ist“ langsam schob ich meine beste Freundin Richtung Auto und ohne Murren stieg sie ein und startete den Wagen. Still machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Chloes altem Haus.   
Vieles war auf dem Weg zerstört.   
Wir fuhren am Campus vorbei. Viel war hier nicht passiert. Schon bald würde man hier wieder normal studieren können.   
Und auch danach war alles heil.   
Meine Entscheidung war richtig! Viele werden überlebt haben. Hier und dort sah man auch schon wieder Menschen auf die Straße gehen und sich verwundert umsehen.   
Nach gar nicht allzu langer Zeit erreichten wir Chloes Haus. Ohne ein Wort stieg ich aus und blieb vor dem Eingang stehen. Chloe schloss ihren Wagen ab und stellte sich neben mich. Nahm meine Hand und zog mich vorwärts. Als sie den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehte, betraten wir das Haus. Alles war okay. Als wäre nie etwas passiert.   
Ich merkte, wie Chloe die Tür wieder schloss und nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer ging.   
„Willst du da unten versauern oder kommst du noch?“ gab sie neckend von sich und schaute mich frech von oben herab an.   
„Ich versauer lieber~“ gab ich eben so frech zurück.   
„Dann muss ich dich eben holen.“ so schnell wie Chloe wieder unten war, konnte ich gar nicht reagieren. Ohne zu fragen warf sie mich über ihre Schulter und trug mich nach oben.   
„Hey!“ ich lachte befreit und schlug ihr spaßeshalber auf den Rücken als Zeichen mich runter zu lassen. Aber das konnte ich vergessen. Gekonnt öffnete Chloe mit einer Hand die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, trug mich herein und schubste sie mit ihrem Fuß wieder zu.   
„Chlooooeeee“ gab ich langgezogen kichernd von mir.   
„Maxiiine~“ genauso langgezogen bekam ich die Konter. Gott, ich hasste diesen Namen und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.   
„Uff-“ prompt wurde ich von Chloes Schultern auf ihr Bett befördert und blickte in zwei wunderschöne, blaue Augen.   
„Chloe~“ sagte ich liebevoll und hob eine Hand um diese an ihr Gesicht zu legen und mit dem Daumen sanft darüber zu streichen. Sie lächelte mich ebenso liebevoll an und kam mir ein kleines Stück näher. Ich konnte ihren Atem an meinen Lippen spüren, merkte wie mir die Hitze in den Kopf schoss und meine Wangen sich rot färbten. Mein Körper war übersät mit einer Gänsehaut vom Feinsten und ich hatte fast Angst, dass mein Atem stehen blieb.   
Einen Moment lang schauten wir uns einfach an und verlierten uns in den Augen des Anderen. Es war so viel passiert in der letzten Woche. Und doch..... das alles hatte sich gelohnt wenn das hier die Belohnung dafür war.   
„Danke Max.... Für alles …. alles was du für mich getan hast..“ Chloe überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und legte ihre Lippen leicht auf meine. In mir entfachte sich ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Ich wusste gar nicht wo es zuerst kribbelte und wo es aufhörte. Ich hob meinen Kopf leicht um den Druck auf ihre Lippen zu erhöhen und festigte meinen Griff an ihrer Wange.   
Nun war es an Chloe die einen zufriedenen Seufzer entkommen ließ und leicht rot wurde. Ich schmunzelte in den Kuss. So kannte ich sie gar nicht. Aber ich liebte es. Und vor allem sie. Sie war eine unbeschreibliche Frau.  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück fallen und löste somit den Kuss. Aber nur für wenige Millimeter. Chloe schaute mich fragend an.   
„Chloe~ …. ich liebe dich“ hauchte ich leise gegen ihre Lippen woraufhin sie ihre Stirn gegen meine lehnte.   
„Ich dich auch Maxine~  
Bitte..... versprich mir.. keine Zeitdreher mehr..“. Ich nickte ganz leicht. Nie wieder. So wie es jetzt war, sollte es bleiben.   
Wieder fanden unsere Lippen zueinander.   
Dieser Moment war perfekt.


End file.
